Love, Desire, Acceptance
by RenaissanceRay
Summary: Touya shows Yue that he can love both his Moon Angel as well as his Snow Rabbit at the same time, and that they are not that different beings after all. Touya x Yue/Yukito. Lemon, PWP.


First ever lemon, please bear with me. .

DISCLAIMER: CCS belongs to CLAMP, as well as Touya, Yukito and Yue.

The night was silent.

He sat at on the roof of the house that belonged to his false form, his whole being drenched by the rain that fell. The clouds overheard blocked out any ray of light that the moon might have reflected. He sighed, shifting his position so that he was more comfortable as his thoughts wandered.

Kinomoto Sakura.

His new mistress, now twelve years of age. Her power had grown immensely, but it was still not enough to separate him and Yukito into two different beings. Although Yukito was now able to see through his eyes, he understood the snow-bunny better, and vice versa.

He knew enough about Yukito to be jealous of him.

Kinomoto Touya.

Tall, darked haired and tanned, his mistress' brother was pretty much the very opposite of him and Yukito. Each time Yue watched through Yukito's eyes to see Touya, his heart would skip a beat.

True, it was very unlike the cold and unfeeling Moon Guardian to feel this way, but Yue could not help warm feeling that he always got in his heart whenever Touya got close to Yukito.

He just wished that once, Touya would smile at Yue instead of Yukito. That Touya's declarations of love, whether whispered when he and Yukito were lying on the couch, or unsaid, merely conveyed through a hug, were for him, Yue, instead of for Yukito.

Just once.

The rain had taken even the sight of his beloved sign, that of which he was personified from. To be more exact, the clouds had stolen the right to see his sign. The moon, cold and beautiful.

Utter perfection.

Yue laid back, folding his wings elegantly beneath him. Water continued to rain down on his face, the wind blowing the trees so that they swayed with it. It was beautiful, and completely quiet. As if time itself had stopped.

Watery. Windy. Wood. Silent. Time.

The five cards that served under him. Under the moon.

The bell atop the school that his mistress went to chimed twice, breaking the silence and signalling that it was now two in the morning.

Two in the morning, the time that everyone went to bed. That no one was awake in Tomoeda.

So it was no surprise that Yue had let his guard down just slightly, but enough so that he could not sense someone creep up to him and scare him from the back.

"Boo!"

Startled, Yue sat up, his wings spreading immediately to defend himself against whatever his attacker would send at him. When he felt and heard nothing except for a loud laughter, he lowered his feathery shield.

"I never thought that I would catch you unaware, Yue."

Blushing red all the way to his ears, the Moon Guardian turned away from the object of his affection. Logical thinking flew from his mind as he thought in vain for some witty comment he could throw back at Touya.

"It's two in the morning, Touya-sama. Should you not be asleep?"

He earned a look of annoyance from the one he had been speaking to. "How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that? Just Touya is fine."

Yue inclined his head slightly to the left in order to look at Touya. "You are the one that gave up your powers in order to save m- Yukito. I am indebted to you."

Touya sighed, sitting down next to Yue and letting the rain pour down on him, silent.

"You will catch a cold if you continue to sit out here, Touya-sama." Yue murmured. "Would you please ease my heart and return to shelter?"

Touya shot him a grin. "I will, as you say, ease your heart, Yue, if you will stop calling me that. And you? Will you not catch a cold?"

Forced into it, Yue bowed his head, "I do not catch colds, Touya. If you will, Yukito has just invited you into his home."

An eyebrow was raised.

"We can communicate through the veil that separates us both."

The brunette gave in and jumped down from the roof, showing much more agility than he looked as though he had. "Fine, fine. Anything to get the both of you off my back."

Yue permitted himself a tiny smile, but yawned.

"Hm?" Touya turned to look at him. "Are you tired?"

"Yukito is. He says that he will sleep now."

A nod.

"Would you like something to warm you up, Touya?"

"Just something to dry my clothes."

Yue contemplated his request, and the easiest way to solve it. Whispering, Windy slid herself out of the deck at lay on Sakura's desk and flew. Using two fingers, Yue caught the card, and coaxed her out of it.

Windy looked slightly worried at facing Yue, having once betrayed him by listening to Sakura when she was a card that served under him, but did her job nevertheless, drying Yue's robes first, before moving to Touya's clothes.

"I am not angry at you, Windy."

The sudden sentence had both Windy and Touya spinning around to face him, but Yue was looking elsewhere.

Grinning, Touya opened the door of the fridge that belonged to Yukito and rummaged for a bottle of water, while Windy gave Yue a grateful smile, and returned to Card form, whizzing back to the deck where all her friends were.

"You're soft on the inside, aren't you?"

Yue slowly turned to face Touya, who was leaning against the table top and grinning widely at him, one hand holding a bottle of ice water that he had taken from the fridge.

"And by that, you mean?"

"Windy." Touya said, as if that settled everything.

Yue looked away. "It was not her fault."

By this time, Yue was trying to contain the blush that was threatening to show itself on his pale cheeks, which would have been a dead giveaway that he was become increasingly affected by the brunette's prescence. If Yukito were awake, Yue was sure he would have laughed.

"Wasn't it?"

"Debating if I am wrong," Yue said, "Is pointless."

Shrugging, Touya downed the water, and, with startling accuracy, tossed the empty bottle into the trashcan across the room.

Yue watched, eyes half-lidded, lips parted. His mind began to go haywire, thinking about how it would feel to have those tanned hands running across his skin, entangled in his hair, controlling him, forcing him to go against his will...

"Yue?"

The Moon Guardian blushed red, peeking through his bangs to look at Touya, but had not expected him to be standing directly in front of him, staring down at him with a serious expression on his face, but a mischevious glint in his eyes.

"You look flushed, Yue. Have you been naughty?"

Yue bit down on his lip, and, if possible, blushed even harder, trying his best to look everywhere except the strikingly handsome brunette standing in his line of vision.

Fingers caught his chin and forced him to stare up at the brown eyes that were slightly shadowed by hair of the same shade.

"What are you thinking about?" Touya teased.

Touya stared into the violet eyes of the Moon Guardian. The pupils were slits, and Touya couldn't help but wonder whether or not they would dilate until hardly visible when Yue was in pleasure. Would making love to Yue be betraying Yuki...?

"N-nothing."

Touya brought down his lips so that they were close to the Moon Guardian's.

"Liar."

At his exhaled breath, Yue's lips parted even more, and Touya moved, crushing his lips to the ones below his.

Yue opened his mouth to gasp, and Touya took the opportunity to delve his tongue into the warm, wet mouth, tasting it to the fullest. Yue tasted liked some unknown spice, but with a hint of citrus, and his arms moved to encircle the angel and crush him against his chest.

Taken by surprise, Yue moaned when he felt Touya's tongue entangle with his playfully, and melted into his arms when Touya took his tongue into his mouth, sucking hard. Yue wanted to scream, to egg Touya on, but he couldn't do anything except lean against the brunette while he kissed back with passion. Touya's mouth was cold from the water he had just drank, but there was something about his own natural taste, spicy and cinammony, that drove Yue half mad.

Spinning them around so that he could push Yue against the table, Touya continued the passionate embrace until both he and Yue were breathless, and he broke the kiss, smiling slightly at the dazed but pleased look on Yue's face, and leaned down to kiss his neck, nibbling and sucking on the delicate skin of his throat.

Yue gasped loudly, arching his back against Touya's feeling the brunette's arousal against his thigh. One hand went to grasp his shoulder, and the other gripped the silky brown hair for support as he legs started to go limp. Touya chuckled, the sound vibrating against Yue's skin.

He drew back, not letting go of Yue, memorising the perfectly angled features of Yue's face. When his eyes opened to reveal slight disappointment at Touya's discontinued actions, the latter brought one hand up to tangle in the silver waterfall and pull the angel's head back, earning a low moan. His other hand removed all of Yue's thick robes with one jerk, and the fabric fell to Yue's feet, leaving him completely bare.

Touya sucked in a shocked gasp at the utter perfection that was the Moon Guardian beneath him. He bent down to take one nipple into his mouth, pushing Yue onto his back so that the only thing that was supporting him was the table, and smiled mentally when he felt the hand in his hair tighten, and slim legs wrap around his hip.

Moans and gasps of pleasure escaped Yue's mouth as he felt the sensitive nub of flesh on his chest being ravished by the brunette that he had so often fascinated about. "T-touya..."

He said nothing, just moved his attentions from one nipple to the other, pulling it between his teeth and nipping slightly, drawing a scream from his sensitive lover. His tongue snaked out, circling the hard bud of flesh before moving back to the previous one. Ceasing his actions, Touya licked a line down the center of Yue's chest, causing the Moon Guardian to buck against him, arousal brushing against his jeans.

Growling in his throat, Yue reached up to tug open the buttons of Touya's light blue shirt, pushing it from his shoulders and leaning up to return the favour. Touya's breathing became ragged gasps as he felt Yue's ice cold tongue on his chest, doing to him what he had been doing to Yue a few moments before.

Yue revelled in the shallow gasps that was Touya's breath, and he continued to work on Touya's chest mercilessly, biting, licking, and applying both gentle and hard suction, making the brunette half mad with pleasure.

Nimble fingers found the button and zip to Touya's jeans, as well as the second layer beneath, and Yue roughly pulled them down, releasing Touya's large and hard member. Yue exhaled in desire as he stared at it for about three seconds, then fell to his knees, pushed Touya against the counter and took Touya into his mouth.

He got a strangled scream as a reward, as he licked the aching member from base to tip, then ran his tongue across the slit at the tip again and again, forcing louder screams from the wanton brunette. When Touya began to thrust into his mouth, Yue brought his hands to his hips and held him so that he wasn't able to move.

"Y-Yue!" Touya gasped, having become submissive from his previous dominance. "Please!"

Yue laughed with Touya still in his mouth, and the vibrations sent a visible shiver through Touya's body. He pushed Touya all the way into his mouth, his hands leaving hips to tickle the brown hair at his groin, gently carressing his sacs. He sucked hard, wanting to taste his lover, and he got his wish when Touya pumped his seed into his mouth after a few more hard sucks.

"Y-yue..." Touya gasped, his legs unable to support him as he slid down onto the floor. Reaching out with his hand, he pulled the Moon Guardian down, and, without giving him time to react, covered the tip of Yue's own arousal with his mouth.

A groan rumbled Yue's throat as he arched up against Touya's mouth, begging silently for him to take it all in, but Touya resisted, gently licking on the tip where there was a small drop of liquid forming. It was salty, and Touya gave in to Yue's pleas in order to taste more of it.

A hand pressed onto Yue's stomach to prevent him from bucking his hips, while the other reached up to toy with a nipple, wrenching a low moan from the Guardian.

One last lick over the tip of his arousal, and Yue released into Touya's waiting mouth, and after swallowing it all, he made himself hover over Yue's shaking form and leaned down to let him taste himself.

"Touya..."

"Mm?"

"Inside me."

Touya chuckled. "No commands, Yue." He placed his mouth at the edge of his ear. _"Beg."_

Yue gasped as he felt Touya's hand encircle him. "I... I don't beg..."

Touya laughed, squeezing slightly. "Don't you?"

"N-no..."

Removing his hand from Yue's member completely, and lifting himself off his lover, Touya leaned against the counter, his own arousal pulsing from neglect. He watched his lover writh on the cold floor, wondering how long it would be before the Guardian would beg.

He didn't have to wait long.

"TOUYA! Please, inside me! Please!" The words were screamed, and Touya's lips parted in pleasure.

He returned to his original position above Yue. "I thought you didn't beg?"

Yue writhed beneath him, gasping the words. "I-I need! You, Touya, I need-"

His words were silenced when Touya sealed his lips over his, and passion ruled the entire embrace. He leaned back down after a while to ask, "How do you want it, Yue?"

"I-I want!"

"How?"

"Rough..." Yue moaned. "Hard, please, Touya!"

Another chuckled erupted from Touya's chest. "Truly?"

"Yes, YES!"

Touya obliged, his fingers seeking out Yue's entrance. When he found it, he circle the tight ring of muscle between slowly inserting one finger. Yue gasped at the penetration, moaned when a second finger was added, and screamed when the third entered him.

Touya bit down on his lip in order to concentrate, and angled his fingers to find what would give Yue more pleasure. He knew that he'd found it when Yue tightened around his fingers, arched his back off the ground and emitted a scream that echoed in his head. He rubbed his fingers against Yue's prostate, giving the Moon Angel even more pleasure.

"Touya."

He brought his eyes up to look at Yue at the serious tone.

"If you don't shove yourself into me _right now_, so help me, I will impale myself on you."

At his words, Touya was so aroused that he couldn't even bring himself to laugh at the Guardian's statement.

Extracting his fingers from Yue and flipping him over, he positioned himself where his fingers had been moments ago, gripped the angel's hips, and thrust himself into Yue, all the way up to the hilt, the angel's scream echoing throughout the room and in his head.

The lack of lubrication made the pain and stretching all the much worse for Yue, but he bucked himself up to meet Touya with his life, no matter afraid he was that Touya would split him into two. The harder Touya thrusted, the more Yue begged.

"More, faster, harder!"

Touya grunted in response, feeling the tight, hot heat that was Yue. He felt as though he were in heaven, as he thrust into the heat time and time again, each hard thrust earning him a mangled scream from the angel beneath him.

His hand explored the smooth planes of Yue's stomach before finding his hard arousal, and wrapped his hand around it. Yue screamed once more, trying to push himself both ways – to get Touya deeper inside him, and to get himself into Touya's hand.

Tightening his grip on Yue's arousal, Touya plunged himself into the angel, and with his free hand, brushed away the waterfall of molten silver away from Yue's neck. He gently licked the sensitive skin, and when he and Yue came simultaneously, Yue onto his hand and over the floor, and he into Yue, he bit down, hard enough to draw blood and to make a hiss escape from Yue's clenched teeth.

"I love you, Yue." Touya whispered just before he lost consciousness, still inside of Yue.

He might have imagined hearing the sentence, but might not have either.

"I love you too, Touya."

The next morning Touya awoke, lying on the couch in Yukito's sitting room. Puzzled, he looked around to find his best friend and lover sitting across from him with a smirk on his face.

"I take it you had fun, Touya. And Yue left a note for you. It's on the table."

_Touya,_

_Thank you. Yukito and I are one being, and thus what he feels for you, I do as well, and vice versa. Thank you for your acceptance last night._

_Yue,_

_Moon Guardian._

_PS. Yukito wanted me to inform you that he felt everything that we did last night._

Blushing madly, Touya lifted his eyes to meet the cheeky ones of his Snow Rabbit, but they softened when he came close and enveloped Touya in a hug.

When he spoke, his voice was of two people.

"Thank you for your acceptance of us, Touya."

Touya smiled, and returned the embrace.

"No problem, my Snow Rabbit, my Moon Angel."

Edited: Grammar mistake, disclaimer added.


End file.
